The XNets
by Smugleaf1
Summary: I, Daxter the Snivy, tell the story of the XNets and I. What have I gotten myself into? This is Rated T for Adult language, Suggestive material and Large amounts of Violence.
1. Hello, Daxter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The XNets~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day, I was in a particularly good mood for once when I was walking down a dirt path, quietly clicking a tune to myself. All was peaceful when I saw a Pidove zooming across the sky, he was going so fast that he was almost a blur. I quickly called to him and he stopped and swooped down to me.

"What is it!" In a rather annoyed tone.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy!", I said. "What's the rush?" He said that "It" was coming.

"What?"

"The XNets!"

I stared at him, curious as to what he meant,

"The whats?"

"THE XNETS! RUN!" I heard from behind me, A large wave of Pokemon had rushed past me much like the Pidove had. "What are the XNets?", I wondered.

Suddenly, a hissing SSS came up from beside me and everything had become ingulfed in smoke. The Pidove rushed away as fast as possible while I was coughing. I Tried to run away too, but I felt a small, sharp pain in my neck as everything became shaky and blurred.

"Got 'em." Said a voice behind me as my vision darkened. "Damn it", I muttered as I lost conciousness.

"All right, we got a snivy."

As I woke up I felt lightheaded and nauseated, wondering what just happened.

"Sir he's awake."

"Good. Bring him here."

My hands were cuffed to my back and my feet were tied together, I was kidnapped by somebody, obviously.  
>They carried me up to what appeared to be a 25-year-old man who smelled like trouble.<p>

"Ha ha, naiz doo mee dyoo" , he said in some sort of accent that I could hardly comprehend. He stuck out a hand as to handshake me, and held it there or a few seconds. "Oh, seely me, I forgot yoo were handcoffed." He said with a sneer.

"Shove it up your ass, you micro-brain scumbag!", I told him.

"Ooh, not onlay does dees one tahk, he has a mowth on heem." He said with an intrigued look on his face.

"Yup, and expect more where that came from, wanker."

He frowned and I said "Now tell me where the hell I am!"

He smiled evilly and whispered, "You're ours."


	2. Testing?

"What!" I yelled.

"You're ours now, Daxter.", A voice behind be said.

I looked behind me and saw another guy, about the weird-accented mans' age, but with a British accent, like me. I smirked and said:

"Another human, hmm?"

"Indeed.", He replied.

I sneered as he walked over to me, the other man stepped back and saluted.

"My name would be Xavier." (Pronounced Zavier, not Exavier)

"My name is Daxter, as you know.", I said with a smug look.

"Nice to meet you. Now, I'm sure that you're wondering why you are tied up."

"No, No, I figured it would be any humans intent to cruelly restrain a pokemon.", I replied with a polite smile.

Xavier walked over to me and unties my hands and holds out his hand for me to shake.

I shake his hand and say "Well, at least you're polite enough to untie my hands before actually offering to shake them, now if you would: tell me where I am."

"I can't tell you where you are, but I can tell you why you're here.", Xavier said.

"Good enough, I guess.", I said with a shrug.

"Testing purposes."

"Say whaaa?"

"Mm-hmm.", Xavier replied as he untied my legs.

I looked at him questioningly as I asked: "If you're going to do horrible, cruel, excruciatingly painful tests on me, why am I being untied?"

"Oh, I think you have the wrong idea of what we meant by testing!", Xavier explained.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You'll see." 


	3. The Pill

As he finishes untying me, I ask again: "What about said Testing?"

"Over here.", Xavier gestures to a calm, blue room.

"Okay...?", I said.

We both walk into the room, (To let you know I would've kicked his ass but something inside me tells not to, at least not yet.) and it is a very comfortable, cool enough but not freezing, temperature inside. It is also very calming, the air smells fresh.

"Let the testing begin.", Xavier announced.

I look up with a face as if I had a comical question mark above my head.  
>Xavier walks over to a wall and presses a button which reveals a door, he enters it and it closes. Then, a glass window appears with him behind it.<p>

"Are you ready for the testing?", He asked.

"Do I have a choice?", I replied rhetorically.

"Catch."

A door above me opens and a pill and a glass of water drop out.  
>I catch them with ease.<p>

"If this is poison, I will never forgive you.", I muttered.

I took the pill with the water and nothing happened.  
>*Silence*<br>Then, immediately I felt as if I just had a dream about a new move!

"What... is this?", I asked.  
>Then, suddenly a menacing looking pokemon appeared in front of me.<p>

It looked angry.  
>Very angry.<p>

Xavier told me over the intercom, "Do what you felt like you could do when you took the pill."

I did exactly that.

I felt as though I was stronger than a Gyrados!


	4. Psycho Cannon

I Channeled all my energy as I held my hands above my head.

Amazingly, A large black and red orb formed out of my hands!  
>It was relatively large, about the size of my head. I held my arms back, as if I were to do a Hadouken of some sort, and when the Pokemon was right in front of me I screamed "PSYCHO CANNON!" And put my hands in front of me as a VERY thick black and red beam shot straight out of my hands.<p>

Try to imagine a black Kamehameha with evil looking red swirling around in it, with black streams circling around it. Now imagine it had the power of a nuclear explosion.

That just about sums it up.

As the beam was shooting out of my hands, I heard the pokemon scream and dissapear. As the beam died down I thought "Holy Arceus of my soul."

I stood there with shock as I looked around for the pokemon, but it wasn't there.

"ALRIGHT! SUCCESS!" I heard Xavier yell behind the glass.

The Pokemon had comepletely disintegrated. Xavier came out of the door smiling and I asked "What... was that...?"

"The test.", Xavier said with a smirk.

I gawked at the man.

"You are an evil genious."

"I know."

"Well, whats next to this "Test", hmm?" I asked.

"There is nothing more."

I gazed at him and said, "Thats it?"

"Well there is one more thing left."

"What?" 


	5. Free

Xavier handed me a small bag.

"And what might this be?", I asked.

"More pills."

"I can only use the move once per pill?"

"Yep."

"Thank you. I guess."

Xavier nodded his head and said, "Anything else?"

"Yes, that other guy is a taunting buffoon."

"Hey, I herd dat you leetle pesht!"

I shot a leaf at his foot, he yelped.

"Anyway, am I free?", I asked impatiently.

"Oh yes, sorry, here: *A hidden door opens to outside* Good luck Daxter, and remember, you only have 3 pills. Use them ONLY in emergencies.", Says Xavier.

I ask him, "One final thing: why did all the pokemon run from you?"

"Because we capture them as test subjects, much like you."

"Why would they not want to have these incredible abilites?", I asked.

"Because we don't do the kind of testing we did on you, on them.", he said rather secretly.

"Huh?"

I get pushed outside as the door slams behind me. How rude.

"Hmm... I wonder what he meant by that.", I thought to myself as I walked back home. 


	6. Afraid of me

As I was walking, I saw the same Pidove as I did before on a tree pecking at some berries.

"Hey there!", I called to the bird.

"Huh? WAAAAAAH!", it cried.

I looked up at it, puzzled as to why it screamed at the sight of me.

"What?"

"You've been captured and brainwashed!", says the Pidove, shivering.

"Huh? No, I feel fine!", I replied.

"Please don't hurt me!" It yelled as it zoomed off.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay... That was odd.", I thought.

Eventually I ran into a resident Patrat and he looked up at me and went "DAXTER! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

He ran away whooping.

"What the bloody hell...?"

So I ran into my best friend, another Snivy.

"Dude? Weren't you captured by the XNets?"

"Okay, lemme explain.", I said making sure that I didn't let him run away thinking I was a ghost or something.

"Please do.", he said.

"They captured me and tied me up, then an asshole of a human with a really stupid accent taunted me, then a more polite man named Xavier untied me and lead me to a blue room and gave me a glass of water and a pill.", I explained. "Then, I took the pill and learned some sort of experimental move that disintegrates everything in one hit, but can be used only once per pill, I completely erased some pokemon with it, and then he gave me three more pills and sent me on my way.", I said.

"Whoa, whoa slow down dude, you're making my head spin!"  
>"Okay, let me get this straight, you were captured, given a pill that made you learn some new powerful move, and were allowed to leave.", He said figuratively."<p>

"Yep, that just about sums it all up.", I said.

"Thats awesome, but didn't they do any horrible, painful experiments on you?", he asked.

"No."

"That is straightforward the most boneriffic thing I have ever heard."

"Okay?" 


	7. Defeating Onix

"So can you?"

"What?"

"Show me that new move!", He goofily smiled.

"I don't know, I only have three of these and the Xavier guy told me to only use them in emer-"

"So what? C'mon, follow me!" He dashed off and I follow him

Eventually we get to a huge cave and he says: "Ready?"

"For what?"

"Just come on, AND BE QUIET.", he whispered.

We slowly walk inside, being careful because of the Golbats above us.  
>We find a giant Onix sleeping inside.<p>

"Take out one of your wonder pills." he said.

I take one of them out (I had gathered up a lot of saliva (which I did because I knew that I would need something to take the pill with)) and popped it. Suddenly, I feel that huge burst of energy run through me.

"Okay, this is a level 62 Onix, and you're level 50, right?

"Yeah."

"Try not to miss."

My friend taps the Onix, waking him up. He lets out an enourmous roar to say that he wasn't happy being woken up.  
>He glared at us, pissed off to an extent.<br>I held my hands up as I did before, and immediately a large black-and-red ball formed above me. My friend stares at me, mouth agape.

"Holy mother of Arceus this is gonna be good!", he said exitedly.

Suddenly, the Onix looks as if he was about to crap himself.

"PSYCHO CANNON!" I screamed as the laser shot out of my hands. We heard a bloodcurdling roar come out of the Onix and he dissapeared.

"THAT. WAS. IN. FUCKING. CREDIBLE.", He says in between breaths.

"Yes, yes it is.", I replied; smug as ever. 


	8. Alert

I'm extremely sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am, I cannot express how truly sorry I am with mere words.

I'm closing this story.

Yes, The XNets has come to an end for now, and I'm not sure if it will ever be completed; I can't seem to come up with an idea of what to do next.

But don't fret, there's a NEW story coming that I call "Love in hateful places", that will be a romance story (No "lemons", that stuff really disgusts me, only stuff that you would see in a romance movie.) That I have really wanted to do for a long time now.

Again, I hate to have Daxter's legacy of newfound ability stop for now, but I've really begun to get bored with this story. Thanks for understanding, If you do.

~Smugleaf1


End file.
